The Adventures of A
by angelwaa
Summary: Watch and read (well only read) as Angel goes on his adventure's through all the kingdoms. Special ability's,elemental powers, Love, Romance, Battles, and Friendship all in one awesome package. (so i make sucky summaries alright just read and enjoy)
1. Day 1-Chapter 1

**Okay guys this is my well not first story but it's a series I wrote and I wanted to put it somewhere and is a perfect place to put it. (I just hope they won't get rid of it). If you see any errors tell me I want to try and publish books. -Waa**

Day 1

Chapter 1: A Worthy Beginning

In a rainy day, dusk clouds over the heads of everyone, a raging battle was going on between two kingdoms. "Zack launch your ultimate meteor attack, Aqua shoot the mega water cannon, Zu-zu unleash the dark matter cannon" a man in a general uniform yelled out to his comrades watching as the enemy kingdom prepared their weapons. Sadly they were to slow and his comrades easily launched their elemental move at the enemy, meteors rained down on the enemy, water flooded the land and darkness was flying through the air hitting every solider in sight. The enemy was defeated but their castle was still standing, the man smiled to himself as he charged a beam of darkness. "Darkness… Metal …Lazer!" the man screamed as a laser with terrifying power was launched from his open palm, the laser destroyed the enemies castle, the general or should I say king was smiling along with his comrades as he gained….another victory.

**This is my story The Adventures of A I hope you guys liked it I promise the other chapters will be longer much…much….much longer :3**

**One more thing I don't really plan stuff I just go with the flow if you know what I mean-Waa :3**


	2. Day 1-Chapter 2

Day 1

Chapter 2: A wake to reality

"Wakey, wakey Angel." I heard a familiar voice call my name, I was too sleepy so I turned around and put my face to the bed to block out the noise. "Fine then hiiiiyaahh!" I heard a battle cry and the next thing I know I feel light weight on my back making me groan in annoyance. "Alright, alright I'm getting up." I groaned in annoyance as I got up and stretched my arms. I yawned and when I open my eyes see a girl the same age as me (Me 15) close to my size (Me 5.6 feet, her 4.6) with purple long hair and purple pajamas. "Morning Zu-zu" I yawned, still stretching from the morning wake up, "Why did you wake me up anyways?" is asked because I usually wake up around 10 A.M but it's… I looked for the clock and it was…. freaking six in the damn morning. I was about to turn around and show Zu-zu the face of fear but when I turned around a surprise was waiting for me. It was pancakes my favorite food, I am quite a picky person and I don't eat meat but pancakes (Hotcakes as the Mcpan restaurant calls them I mean really) is my favorite food but sadly I only get it once a month. My eyes were literally glowing as I saw the food that the goddess herself must have made.

"So Zu-zu why did you make pancakes you're not supposed to make them until next week?" I asked Zu-zu. Zu-zu looked at me with a big cute smile and said "It's because it's nearly Christmas and because it's a special day for us." I swear her eyes looked so shiny that I couldn't keep my eyes away. "Really now I wonder what it is?" I acted like I was surprised although I really was surprised.

As I ate my pancakes as I thought about my relationship with Zu-zu, she is my girlfriend, we've been living together almost our whole lives, scratch that our entire lives. We found this place together when we were five years old, it's was a dusty old home back then but we worked hard to earn our money and make it into a decent home. How long was it since we finished building our house, maybe it took us six or eight years I don't know. Many wanted to either touch Zu-zu or make me do things that I not talking about but I rejected them, and by reject I mean kicking them in the balls and running away.

"Soooooooo…. Zu-zu" I tried getting her attention. Zu-zu looked up from her plate to me in her usual smiling face "Whhhaaattt." She said in a cheerful voice expecting something to happen but nothing did gladly. "Happy anniversary!" I screamed in a cheerful voice as I took out a small bracelet box and gave it to her. I swear Zu-zu's eyes never looked more sparkly as they did today; she grabbed it and opened it less than a second and inside she found a special necklace handcrafted by yours truly. The necklace was a mix of black and purple, and it had three symbols hanging from it (A- a heart symbol-Z) "Thank you Angel, and I got a present for you too" she grabbed a blue box near her chair and put it on the table. "Thanks Zu-zu." I grabbed it and untied the bow; inside it were two blue bands for my arms. I was smiling as I put them on; the reason is that these were enchanted bands to amplify my "Special Ability" which I'll talk about later. "Nice Zu-zu I love them" I looked at them and from them to Zu-zu. "I know you would now what can my necklace do" She must have known that I enchanted her necklace too. "Simple it increases your speed by45 percent" time stopped for a moment I thought that it was Zu-zu's shock and I was right. She had a shocked look on her face that I thought that it would stay like that forever. Zu-zu shock expression left and she looked at me with a calm expression. "How did you get so skilled." And my answer was simple "Training hard is the only way to work and if it's a loved one I work twice as hard." Zu-zu's expression turned into a happy one and in a second she was already at me, with the necklace she quickly jumped on the table and made me fall to the floor in a hard thump. I had no time to react as I soon felt hot warm lips on my face.


	3. Day 1-Chapter 3

Day 1

Chapter 3: the usual …or not

I changed into my dark army uniform (it's all black and is not strong at defense) and was about to leave until I saw Zu-zu put on her uniform. Her beautiful white skin completely beat up my lite tan skin but I do work outside most of the time while she usually does inside jobs like taking care of children, or at least before we joined the military. We became military dogs because the kingdom is desperate on solders and it pays well too. First the kingdoms, there are, Fire, Water, Lighting, Machine, Dark, Grass, Dark, Light, Music, and God. God is a kingdom of gods and its neutral territory which means anyone can go there but cannot start fights. Other kingdoms are enemy territory, and when there a chance to get a kingdom the other kingdoms immediately takes action and try to take it. I am Angel, no last name or anything and I am military captain and trainer of new recruits. And Zu-zu is second command and my girlfriend.

We walked to the castle expecting dozens of guards but weirdly there are none, there is only a women standing in the middle of the entrance hall I dint recognize her at first but as I got a good look at her my face turned pale, it was Enyo the goddess of evil. (But what's a goddess doing here) seeing a gorgeous yet fearful looking women with a red skirt covering almost her whole body but her face and neck. "Ahh another meal and who might you be" she winked at me and sent me a floating kiss which I just dodged to the left and it's a good thing I did because the very spot I was on exploded on a nearby wall. "What do you want goddess Enyo" she seemed pleased that I asked and she opened her mouth to speak but she closed it and rushed at me, she grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall. "Angel!" Zu-zu yelled as she swung her Lance at the goddess but she easily dodged it and looked at Zu-zu in disgust "Fine if you won't answer" I said finally recovering from her grip. I made a battle pose and made a portal form ahead of me on the floor.

Enyo looked at me confused but Zu-zu knew what I was about to do so she ran ahead and begun engaging Enyo in combat. I put my hand inside the portal and began to summon my sword, "_For my entire life I've never had a purpose, please let this soul have a purpose and grant this soul the power of an army"_ I finished my chant and pulled out a Swiss long sword filled with magical dark energy. This is the special ability I've been talking about I got a million swords at my disposal from short to long I have them all. I ran to Enyo at full speed and tried to slice her while she was distracted by Zu-zu but she was able to dodge it easily. "Face my weapons of death" she made knife pop out from the air and they were circling her. She then snapped her fingers and the knifes began flying at full speed at me and Zu-zu, "Zu-zu!" I yelled and she seemed to understand, next thing I now she climbed on my back and was sitting on my shoulders. "Just the ways we practiced" I told her and she nodded while smirking, we both combined our dark energy and made a shield able to protect us from the knives. "You shall not escape alive!" Enyo screamed as she grabbed two knifes from the air and came closer to us at blur speeds. We were calm and separated just in time before she was able to kill us. Zu-zu was running faster with her necklace that I gave her and the weapon that I got was more powerful than usual. This was the power of our love.

The next hour was brutal and fierce we had to survive countless knifes and she broke 100 of my swords so easily. Zu-zu was still up and going but it's only a matter of time if one of us makes a move it's over. (Wait 100) I thought to myself, a smirk spread across my face. My smirk got both girls attention and Enyo was the one to speak "What… heh are … you sm...smirking at?" her mad face only made my smirk grow. _"I have grown over 100 blades, my body has withstood countless pains, I ask upon the sword stronger than a king!" _I slammed by hand against the dark portal that appeared in front of me and brought a sword stronger than a king, Caladbolg. I jumped up in the air faster than lighting and struck Enyo or so I thought, seconds later I felt pain near my heart. (She stabbed me but… how?) I thought painfully as I lay down on the ground covered in my own blood. "Nice one kid you almost got me but no one can beat a god take this as a lesson for the next life." "AAAAHHHH!" I soon heard Zu-zu roar in anger desperately trying to reach Enyo but she disappeared. After that the world around me went white.


	4. Day 2-Chapter 1

Day 2:Chapter 1: Don't Die

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP, GOD PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME HE'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE IN THIS WORLD!" those were the words that I've been hearing from the time I collapsed. I've been in many battles but this is the first one that I felt that death was so close. Death has its scythe near my throat and there was nothing I could do to escape. "COME ON ANGEL GET UP I BEG YOU!" but there was a voice that was still keeping me alive, and it was Zu-zu.

"HEAL, HEAL, HEAL DAMN, WHY THIS DOESN'T MY POWER WORK, USELESS!" "COME ON ONE MORE TIME!" I heard Zu-zu take a deep breath and do one of her chants that she rarely used unless it was a life and death situation, it was because it took half her life force.

"_I care not of what happens to me"_

"_I cannot live"_

"_Nor breathe without him"_

"_so as I lie here"_

"_I give up half my life force"_

"THUMP" I soon heard the sound of a body falling to the ground and soon I felt myself being healed . "I…ha…ve….done all I *Cough* please just live" I heard Zu-zu's faint voice, my body was almost fully restored and I bet a nap will finish off the pain. I let myself go to sleep and I'll hopefully wake up to a bed or something.

** sorry about no action guys but hopefully you'll stay around as I post more. -Waa :3**


	5. Day 2-Chapter 2

Day 2: Chapter 2: Why am I in prison? And the court

To be honest I was expecting to wake up to a bed or on the floor but I never expected…. To be chained to the wall, luckily Zu-zu is in the same room. "Zu…zu" Those were my first words as I woke up from my near death slumber. "ANGEL!" the near dead or lonely eyes were replaced with her usually cheerful and glowing eyes. "Thank god your alive Angel" at the corner of her eyes I saw tears, I tried to wipe them off but I noticed that I was chained to the wall. Another thing that I noticed is that we had prison garments "Hey Zu-zu why are we chained to the wall?" I asked the most obvious question and she gave me the answer. "Our own guards locked us up as soon as they saw the king's dead body and all the blood" My eyes were open wide in shock, our own men locked their captain and their vice-captain what kind of crap are they playing at. "The princess said that we were going to have a court meeting after the funeral" Zu-zu added disrupting my train of thought. The princess is the only king's daughter and the only heir left to the throne. The queen died when giving birth to her daughter. The princess is none other than Silvia Tatami

It was the middle of the day and we were sent out although all we could do was watch television or play some basketball or some other boring stuff. Zu-zu and I decide to get some fresh air since we got tired of staying in the dark. "Don't try anything Ex-Captain and Ex-Vice Captain" a guard with a guard uniform told me as we went outside. "We won't." I casually talked back not even looking at him as I walked to the outside zone of the prison lot.

"Angel." Zu-zu called my name and I knew what she meant, we were being followed. I turned around and saw three muscled men with prison clothing; they were the ones following us. "Can I help you" I was the first to call to them and they just smirked at me. "So your Captain huh, wed thought that we would be friends since were all criminals" the one in the middle called out. "I am not a criminal it's all a misunderstanding." I knew that they were threatening us but for some reason I can't summon a sword. "Really a misunderstanding that's a load of bullshit" the one with dark skin or the one next to the middle said with a mean look on his face. Why is it not working, then it soon came to me this prison was made so that prisoners with special abilities wouldn't be able to use them, damn it. The third one with all the muscle started walking toward us. Oh well time to show them my physical power, I was about to run to the big guy and do a kick to his face but a bell rang my name along with Zu-zu's to report to the royal court. The three looked at us and sneered "You lucked out next time your dead" the middle one told us as him along with his goons left and went back to the building. "Damn and I was so ready to get my action on" Zu-zu pouted cutely looking at the bell with death eyes. "Alright if we come back you can beat them up" I answered Zu-zu as I began walking to the building. "Yippee!" :3

Sorry if there's still no action but you know I like to go with the flow or flu as bobobo says -Waa :3


End file.
